Welcome to Swan military pretty boys!
by volturiwriter12
Summary: Bella,Rose&Alice are the daughters of Military school owner,the ARD Charlie Swan. Edward,Emmett&Jasper Cullen are the man whores who get sent to Swan military for bad behaviour. The Swan sisters decide to have a little fun. The Cullens may think they're all that and a bag of onion rings but they are yet to meet the Swan sisters. Don't hate the players, change the game.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Back on FF with a rocking new story, here is the full summary :

Bella Swan is the daughter of military school owner, the hard Charlie Swan. When pretty boy Edward Cullen and his brothers are sent to Swan Military in the Podunk town of Forks Washington, Bella and her sisters decide to have a little fun. The Cullen boys may think they're all that but they haven't met the Swan sisters yet! The Boys finally start to realize that they have long left New York, welcome to Forks boys!

Ps: sorry if there are any mistakes, this was typed on my phone.

Chapter 1:

Epov

I glared at my father over the wooden desk which was basically the only thing stopping me from strangling him. His ice blue eyes stared back at me, the exact opposite of my deep emerald eyes.

"You're cruel." I hissed, my eyes narrowed into slits.

Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"Edward you are acting like a 3 year old."

I folded my arms over my chest, jaw clenching loudly.

"How would you know? Considering the fact that you were never around when I was actually growing up. " I growled.

Once again, he rolled his eyes. He seems to do that a lot around me.

"I have no time for this Edward, you are going and that is that!" he exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose. I hated how many characteristics of his I had picked up.

"I guess you would rather spend time with your current hussy than with your own son, which would explain why you are sending me away! " my voice was raised louder than his and my arms remained folded.

Carlisle sighed, seeming to have lost all of his anger which was now replaced by a weary tiredness . He rubbed the bags under his eyes gently.

"Edward, I would appreciate it if you refrain from calling Esme names and actually get to know her for the lovely lady she is. Also, I am not sending you away so I can spend time with her, I am sending you away because you broke the rules. I gave you 3 months to get your grades back up but you chose to go smoking and drinking with your stupid friends, so this is on you. " he said calmly, resting his hands on the top of the desk. I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it.

"Well what about Emmett and Jasper? They do just as much stupid friends as I do!" I argued.

Carlisle nodded, this was probably the first thing we had ever agreed on.

"That does not justify your actions Edward but you are correct about Emmett and Jasper. They will also be going to the military school in Forks. "

I snorted

"Forks? What, is it close to spoons and knives?" I asked, momentarily distracted .

The corners of Carlisle's lips lifted for a split second before dropping again.

"Forks is a small town in Washington, the military school is called Swan military. I went to high school with the owner, Charlie Swan. You and your brothers will be there for a year, no arguments! Go pack, you leave the day after tomorrow. "

XXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 DAYS LATER :

I looked outside the window as New York grew smaller and smaller. Jasper reached across and touched my shoulder.

"It's only a year man, we'll survive it." he said, his voice oozing comfort.

I sighed and leaned back into my seat .

Emmett grinned at the both of us.

"Cheer up Eddie boy, look at us, we are going to rule that school!" he exclaimed.

Jasper and I cheered, attracting glares from the other passengers .

X

The plane touched down in Seattle 6 hours later. Apparently Forks or spoons or whatever was too small to have a airport. Freaking great.

"Um...guys I think that guy over there is waiting for us... " Jasper said, gulping.

I glanced over to where Jasper and Emmet were looking. Holy cow on a camel...

The guy was big, not as big as Emmet but he was huge. His head was bald and had tattoos crawling from his temple, all the way across his head and into his top. He wore a green T-shirt with camouflage pants and jacket. His eyes scanned the airport before landing on us. He didn't say a word but beckoned US to follow him and turned away.

We walked after him and into the cold Seattle air.

"Oh... my ... God, tell me that's not your car. " Emmett said, his face contorted in horror. I looked over to the dirty green army truck and winced. I miss my volvo.

Mr steroids laughed.

"Wow, you guys really are spoilt, I'm Eric, you are the Cullen brothers yes? " he had a strong Australian accent.

He sounded nice for such a scary looking guy.

We nodded. "I'm Edward and this is Emmett and Jasper." I said, pointing at them.

"Welcome then, I am positive you guys are going to hate it here, get in. " Eric said, smiling.

"That was the worst welcome I have ever heard. " Emmett said as we got into the truck.

Eric shrugged. "I don't like to lie. "

"So what is this duck academy like anyway?" I asked, smirking a little.

"Oh a comedian, funny." Eric deadpanned.

Jasper and Emmet snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Well are you going to answer?"

Eric sighed . "There is no breaking of rules at SWAN military, the rules are pretty simple. Up at 5:30 sharp, showered and dressed and bed made for inspection in 30 minutes. Breakfast at 6 until 6:30 then morning drills till 8. Lessons start at 8 and finish at 1 for lunch. In lessons, you don't speak unless you are spoken to, no answering back, no excuses, all homework must be in on time. Lunch lasts till 2 then it's lessons till 5, dinner lasts till 6, bedtime is at 8 so you get 2 hours to kill. Punishment includes classroom detentions, outside detention , cleaning, isolation or being expelled. Pretty simple, you guys got that?" he asked with a smirk that rivalled mine.

"We are going to hate it here aren't we?" Emmett sighed.

Eric laughed. "Like I said, I don't like to lie. "

AN: That's it, bit short but hope you liked it. Review please.

-volturiwriter12

.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hi guys, thanks for all the favorite, follows and reviews. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2:

Epov

We arrived at Swan military about 45 minutes later. I wasn't sure what to expect but it certainly wasn't this.

I had envisioned a small, cramped school but this was massive, 75 acres of land at least.

"Welcome to Swan." Eric said, grinning at our surprised faces.

"There isn't some kind of wierd voodoo initiation crap right? " Emmett asked as we got out of the car.

Eric laughed but didn't answer. Fantastic.

"Um... aren't you guys going to grab your bags?" Eric asked.

"If the Valet is going to get them, why bother? " Jasper said .

"This school does have valet service right? " I asked.

"Yeah we do, the valet will be here soon to write you a check. A reality check." a new voice said.

We all turned around . There stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She wasn't stunning by any means, she had more of a girl next door look. She had dark brown hair and eyes, full pouty lips, framed by a heart shaped face. Her hair was packed into a tight bun that was hidden by an army hat.

She wore a plain white T-shirt with camouflage pants just like Eric. Her clothes were baggy but you could still tell she had a good figure.

"If you're quite done staring at me. " she drawled out. She wore a smirk that rivalled mine.

I flashed her my signature dazzling smile. "Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you. "

"Isabella Swan, wish I could say the same. " she answered, smiling at my surprised face.

"Swan? As in Swan military, Swan? "Emmett asked.

"Wow, you guys aren't slow at all, yes I'm a Swan, my father owns the school, he wants to meet you guys. Dinner at our house at 6, don't be late. I hate that. " then she turned sharply and walked away. Just like that.

Jasper snorted. "She's, um... different. "

"I think the word you're looking for is difficult." Eric chuckled.

"Who the hell was she?" Emmett asked, dumbfounded.

"Isabella or Bella depending on how close you are to her. She's one of the three daughters of Colonel Swan. She's not as difficult as her older sister Rosalie. Rosalie is 18 and Isabella and Alice are 17, twins actually. You would never tell though , they look nothing alike." Eric laughed.

"I like the sound of this Rosalie chick. " Emmett said.

Eric snorted. "Good luck with that. She's dating Royce King, he's a senior sergeant and captain of the Drill team and the football team. "

"Is Bella dating someone? " I asked.

"Yeah, Jacob Black, he's a junior sergeant like me. Not really someone you want to mess with, he is protective as hell of Bella. Don't go getting any ideas Eddie boy. " Eric answered.

"Don't call me Eddie. " I grumbled, distracted. I was already planning.

XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Eric had shown us to the dorm room and left us to get ready for dinner with Colonel Swan.

The dorm was empty of people but there were 17 other beds in here. 20 boys in one room, fantastic.

I showered quickly and threw on slacks and a dress shirt.

"I'm kinda nervous." Jasper said, wringing his hands together as we walked to the Swan house.

Emmett and I gulped.

"You knock. " I said, elbowing Emmett.

"Are you crazy man? I'm not knocking, you knock. " Emmett hissed.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I'll knock, you pansies. "

He raised his hand to knock and the door swung open. Jasper looked like he was salivating as he looked at the girl in front of him. She was tiny, maybe 4'11 with short spiky black hair but identical eyes to Bella's.

"Hi! I saw you guys coming, I'm Alice. "

AN: thanks, hope you liked it. It will get better soon. Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

.AN: Here is chapter 3!

CHAPTER 3: Alice POV

"I'm Alice" I said, smiling at the 3 boys before me. I already knew who they were, I had seen them coming for a while now.

I tipped my head up to look Jasper Cullen in the eye. He was a lot taller than I expected, 6'3 at least. He was looking at me the exact way I knew he would. Emmett and Edward looked amused, probably at my height.

"Hey pixie, I'm Emmett " Emmett said, smirking.

"Don't call me pixie Emmy."

He just grinned.

Edward introduced himself wearily, peering behind me, probably looking for Bella.

"Why don't you come in? It's raining. " I said, opening the door wider.

" I think she's off her trolley." Emmett whispered to Edward.

" Alice it's not raining." Jasper muttered to me.

I only smiled and let them in. Silly boys.

Edward POV:

I grinned at the little pixie, ruffling her hair as I came in. She slapped my hand away with a mock glare. Just then, a tall man walked into the entrance way. He was at least 6'6 with dark hair and a moustache. He hugged Alice and smiled at us.

" You look a lot like Elizabeth." He said, smiling at me.

"You knew our Mother? " Jasper asked.

Emmet looked down sadly. Being the oldest of us all, Emmett had known our mom for longer than Jazz and I had and they had been really close.

"Liz was great, we all went to school together, Carlisle, Liz, Billy, Sara, Esme, Renne and I. "

" Oh, you are the one that's married to Aunt Renne? "

Colonel Swan laughed. " I was but I'm with Sara now, Renne is with Billy. "

"Dad we need to eat before it gets cold. " Alice said, tugging at the Colonel with a meaningful look on her face.

"Sure sure, come on in boys. "

We walked into the dining room and I finally saw Bella. She looked different at home, kind of stunning actually. Her hair was down, it was longer than I thought, swishing around her slim waist as she walked. She had on a short white jean skirt and a purple hoodie. She turned around when we came in.

"Hey, it's the Cullen brothers, you know that the circus is north from here right? " She smirked.

Emmett let out a booming laugh. "Good one belly bean. "

" What is it with you and your horrible nicknames? " Alice giggled.

"if you think yours are bad, you should hear ours. " Jasper smiled.

ALICE peered up at him. "So you do talk? "

Emmett, Jasper and I laughed.

"You've got a pair of hilarious daughters here Colonel Swan. " I said.

"You should meet Rosie, oh she is an absolute delight. " He deadpanned.

We all laughed.

"I see you're making fun of me , Dad I told you to stop calling me Rosie. " a voice said from behind us.

We turned around to meet a stunning blonde with identical eyes to Bell, pixie and the Colonel.

Emmett walked up to her with a cocky grin. "Hey beautiful, I'm Emmett Cullen, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? "

Bella, Alice, Jasper and I snorted.

Rosalie arched an eyebrow. "No it didn't but it was quite painful when I came here from hell. "

Emmett was shocked. Normally girls fell at our feet when we flashed that cocky Cullen grin but the Swan sisters were different.

I guess we're going to have our hands full from now oXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The dinner was going pretty well. We had met Sara, who I briefly remembered from mom's funeral. She was a very warm and smiling woman with the same sharp wit that ran through the family , she reminded me of Mom.

Colonel Swan was a funny man and you could tell he loved his daughters. He was very welcoming and quickly asked us to call him Charlie after smiling and saying that we were family.

Bella, Rosalie and Alice kept us all entertained with their potty mouth and quick comebacks to our insults.

We all retreated to the family room after eating Sara's delicious food.

"So boys, tell us a little about yourself, oldest first. " Charlie said, smiling at Emmett.

Emmett looked down shyly. Emmett is never shy, he's the loud one with no filter. He must really like this Rosalie chick.

"Well my name is Emmett Johnathan Cullen and I'm 18, I'm in varsity football and I hope to join the school team. I'm into cars and I'm the proud owner of a hummer jeep. I'm currently single but I hope to settle down soon."

This was news to me, Emmett had never talked about settling down before. Jasper and I shared a look.

"My name is Jasper Tobias Cullen and I'm 17, Edward is my twin. I'm not really into sports but I go to the gym regularly. I play the guitar and I ride horses. I would like to be a teacher one day. "

I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly when it was my turn.

"My name is Edward Anthony Cullen and I'm 17, I'm really into music and I play pretty much all instruments but my specialty is the piano. I'm single but.." I looked up at Bella with a weary smile. "I have a daughter."

AN:BOOM! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: here's 4 guys! CAN YOU ACTUALLY REVIEW THIS TIME?!

Edward POV

"if you would excuse me." I said, clearing my throat and walking out. I swore as water started to soak me. Rain. Freaking pixie. I learned against the wall under the shelter and lit up a cigarette. Nasty habit, I know but I only did it when I was stressed and since I met Bella, it had been stress, stress and more stress.

"That's a nasty habit you know? " Bella's Voice came from behind me.

I puffed out a small smoke ring and turned towards her with the cigarette hanging from my lip.

"You here to lecture me?"

She smiled and shook her head. Snagging a cigarette and lighter off me, she lit a fag.

"Tell me about her?"

I laughed, "Bit demanding aren't you? "

She giggled and mouthed shut up.

I sighed loudly. "Well, I'm a bit of a party boy but I wasn't always like this. Tanya was the first girl that I ever loved. I was 15 when we first met, she was 18, older girl and all that ish. When I was 16, Tanya finally noticed me and we slept together. I wanted a relationship and she didn't. I was devastated but a few months later she came to me and said she was pregnant and wanted a relationship. My family never liked her but I didn't listen. I took all the money that my mother left me to buy a house and things for Tanya and the baby. When Tanya had our daughter, she ran away a day later still in hospital and took the 3 million left in the money my mom left me. I was a 16 year old with a kid, all by myself. I knew I couldn't give her away because she was beautiful, looked like my mother. So she is living with my half sister Carmen and her husband Eleazar in Chicago and I see her every weekend. She's 13 months now. "

Bella blinked slowly. "I'm speechless. "

I laughed. " Guess that doesn't happen very often. "

She hit me with a smile.

"Where is Tanya?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Fuck knows."

"What's your daughter's name? "

I looked up at the sky with a smile. "Eden Elizabeth Cullen. "

AN: SHORT I know but review please x


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OK YOU GUYS, lets get serious here. I'm trying my hardest and you guys are giving me nothing, I only got 1 review for the last chapter (thanks to SILV3RFOX) so I need some imput, please review! On with the story...**

 **Chapter 5**

Bella POV

I lay in bed long after we had the meal. I looked towards the small clock on my bedside table which read 2 AM in big bright red. I groaned in fustration and threw the clock at the wall. Taking a deep breath, I turned over and closed my eyes.

I was thinking about Edward Cullen for God's sake! I had been attracted to him since the first time i met him but I thought it was strictly physical. There was no dening that I liked him after what I heard tonight. There was more to him than meet the eye. I wonder how he would cope tomorrow on the first day and also what he looked like with his shirt off... FOCUS SWAN!

"Bella?" Alice's voice said softly.

I raised my head up and smiled at my twin in the doorway. "Come on." I said, patting the space beside me. She laughed and jumped into my bed.

"Alice... What are you wearing?" I said looking down at the shocking pink thing that could only be described as a oversized shirt with disney stuff stitched all over it.

"I'm magical. Don't say whatever bitchy thing you're about to say you asswaffle." Alice giggled..

I just rolled my eyes. Alice is Alice.

"So thinking about Edward?" she asked.

I looked at her shocked.

"How did you know?"

Alice smiled and tapped her head. "I know everything."

"We have to mess with those too hot for their boots Cullen brothers cause I swear I will jump Emmett if someone doesn't hold me back.

Alice and I looked at Rosalie in shock. She was leaning against the doorframe casually with her arms folded.

"What?!" she snapped.

Alice and I shared a look and burst into laughter. Rosalie stuck her tongue out at us and laughed too.

Edward POV

I looked like a sleep deprived racoon.

Dark circes under my eyes were a dead give away that I had slept for shit. Bella clouded my thoughts the whole night. Her hair, her face, her subtle strawberry smell.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see a boy disturbingly close to my face.

"HOLY FUDGE." I screamed.

The boy laughed an leaned back with his arms folded over his chest. I looked arounf to see everyone already dressed with their beds made.

I glared at Emmett. "You couldn't wake me up?"

He shrugged and grinned. "Thought this would be funnier... And it was."

All the boys burst into loud guwaffs.

"Welcome to dorm room 201 Edward Cullen. Apart from your brothers, 7 other people reside in this dorm room. I'm Obadiah but everyone calls me Obie." too close for comfort boy said, introducing himself. He was about the same height as Jasper with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"That's Hakeem, Lucky, Roman, Kingsley, Caleb and Liam." he said, gesturing to the other boys.

I noodded at them and sighed.

"Hey pretty boy, unless you want a detention of push ups in the rain, you might wanna go get dressed and make your bed, Jacob comes to inspect in" he paused to look at his watch "4 minutes."

"Jacob, as in Jacob Black?"

Obie nodded.

Yeah, this day was going freaking awesome already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finally met Bella's lover boy Jacob and he was an absolute ass. I hated to admit it but the guy was good looking and bigger than me and I had no doubt he would beat my ass if we ever got into a fight with each other. The uniform sucked major butt but I knew better than to say anything. I had morning drill with Jasper thankfully so we walked to the East field with Obie and Liam.

"You look like a panda." Liam commented, staring at me. He was slightly shorter than me with dark curls and bright eyes.

"Thanks Liam, you look fantastic today too." I deadpanned.

Jasper and Obie laughed.

"Don't give him no mind boys, he's just upset because he's in loooooovvvveee." Jasper laughed.

I shoved him. "What are we in middle school?"

"Ooooh this sounds intresting, in love already Eddie? With who?" Obie asked.

"Isabella Swan." Jasper sang like a canary.

Liam and Obie winced simultaneously.

"Swan is a hot piece of ass dont get me wrong but she's kind of... High maintnance." Liam said.

"Dont forget about Jacob, the guy is possesive as hell of Bella and no offence Cullen but he would kick your ass." Obie added.

"Jacob seems like kind of an ass." Jasper said.

"That's cause he is. He thinks just cause he's a sergeant he can control everybody, he just throws his weight around. Stay away from him Cullens and stay away from the Swan sisters."

AN: That's all I'm doing for today but I WILL NOT stop writing because i hate authors who say they wont update till you review but PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: HELLO HELLO HELLO! Here's chapter 6, please REVIEW! Will be kinda short cause I'm in Spain and will go to soak up the rays!**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Edward's POV**

Obadiah, Liam, Jazz and I quickly joined the drill line on the field. I couldn't stop thinking about what Obie said. Stay away from Bella? Yeah sure, not a cats chance in hell.

"ATTENTION!" a familiar voice yelled loudly.

I blinked in shock as I saw Bella leading the drill. She was with Alice. Bella walked around, inspecting the drills as I just stood there staring at her like a horny teenager. Well I am a horny teenager but that's hardly the point. She looked amazing though. She had exchanged the baggy camouflage pants for a short camo skirt and a white fitted shirt, and when I say fitted, I mean fitted. Alice was wearing the same outfit and I'm pretty sure that I saw Jasper drooling a little.

"Excuse me Mr Cullen, you're meant to be doing your drills." Bella said, stopping beside me.

I gave her the Cullen grin. "Or we could go do something else?"

Bella pursed her lips and arched an eyebrow. "Defying a sergeant can lead to hard detention Mr Cullen."

"Hard you say?" I smirked.

"Well you've just earned your self a detention, after dinner on the west field."

The smirk fell off my face. "You're messing with me right?"

"No Cullen, I'm dead serious." she answered, she was now the one smirking.

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died Bella?"

"Miss or Sergeant Swan."

"Your mom crawled up your ass?" I asked dubiously.

She rolled her eyes. "Detention Cullen." Sh yelled in my face and then turned sharply to go scream at someone else. Not kidding, that was kinda hot.

 **Bella POV**

I woke up on the floor. Yeah I kid you not. Alice and Rose had completely dominated my bed at some point during the night, I don't know how I didn't notice that I fell. I stood up an stretched. OW! God now I noticed it! That's gonna bruise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is now time to commence plan "Make the Cullen boys fall for us and so we can all live happily ever after and produce really cute babies" Alice shouted in excitedly.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows. "Bit long don't you think Ali? And you know kinda stupid."

Alice glared. "You're kinda stupid!" and stuck her tongue out.

"Well cant argue with a good tongue sticking out." Rose said dryly.

"Can it Cruella de vil." Alice growled.

"Alright, quit it you two." I sighed. "What's the plan Alice?"

Alice grinned and opened up her cupboard. Turning towards us with a little gleam in her eye, she whispered

"Clothes."

 **AN: DAS IT! AND I SPELT THAT WRONG ON PURPOSE OK?! WELL ACTUALLY I DIDNT BUT OH WELL I'M LAZY SO BYE! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I have no excuse except I BEEN BUSY! Sorry though, sincerely, I** **'ll try to be more regular with my updates. Here's the long awaited chapter 7. Just to quickly clear up some stuff, the Cullen brothers and the swan sisters are not dating. Rosalie is with Royce and Bella is with Jacob.**

 **Chapter 7: About Jacob?**

Bella's POV:

I was waiting on the field for Edward and of course he would be 15 minutes late. I sighed and sat down on the grass, which was a miracle itself considering the barely there skirt that Alice had forced me into. My white shirt and practically see through and tight as hell but seeing that look on Edward's face was worth it. A wave of guilt washed over me as I thought of Jacob but I quickly pushed it back.

"Baby?" A voice said behind me.

Well speak of the devil, I thought as I turned around and plastered a fake smile on my face for Jacob. He grinned at me and squeezed me tightly, possessive I shrugged out of the hug feeling uncomfortable but smiling still. I looked up him and saw him staring over my shoulder at something. Puzzled,I turned around too. 3 junior boys were staring at my ass and Jacob looked like he was ready to kill. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. Jacob did he's usual flexing stunt and walked over to the boys cracking his fingers. The boys were smart enough to start running though.

"Jacob, stop doing that." I called, rolling my eyes.

He turned around with a grin on his face. Jacob was handsome, no lie. 6'7 with russet skin and brown glossy hair and a white smile. Whenever I'm drunk, I ask him what toothpaste he uses. I should talk to someone about that.

"I'm just playing around babe. Why are you waiting around the fields dressed like that?" He asked. His smile had faded a little bit now.

"I'm waiting for someone who has detention with me." I answered, completely ignoring the last part of his statement.

"Male or female?" he growled, his smile completely gone now.

I opened my mouth to answer his smart ass question when Edward's voice rang out behind me.

"I'm pretty sure I'm male but you are very welcome to check." Edward snorted.

I pressed my fist to my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, Edward Fucking Cullen right?"

Edward grinned, I couldn't help but notice how his smile was whiter than Jacobs. What is it with these boys?

"I guess I'm already famous around here huh? Do you want an autograph?" Edward smiled.

I was biting myself to keep from laughing at this point.

Jacob looked like he wanted to kill Edward. "I've heard all about you Cullen, not great things either. Your presentation this morning was disgusting."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "That's your comeback?"

Jacob growled. "Detention!"

Edward laughed. "I'm in one right now dude. He's not a bright one is he bells?"

I burst out laughing, bending over and clutching my sides.

Jacob glared at him and then at me and then back at Edward. His confusion made me laugh harder.

"Leave her out of this Cullen. You're in detention with me for the rest of the week."

Edward grinned and stepped up to Jacob.

"I think I know why you're so angry." he said.

"Oh and what's that?" Jacob asked, mockingly.

Edward leaned into him as if he was about to tell him a big secret.

"You've got a small dick." He whispered loudly.

"ITS TRUE!" I screamed before I could stop myself.

Edward looked at me with wide eyes.

I looked back at him with the exact same look.

We but grinned. "RUN!" I screamed.

Edward grabbed me and we legged it. I had never run so fast in my life. I could hear Jacob tearing after us. I turned my head to look at Edward and he smiled at me, clutching my hand and running faster. We saw my house in the distance and Alice was holding the door open with a smile on her face. I love Alice! We ran in quickly and turned around just in time to see Alice slam the the door in the furious face of Jacob Black.

 **AN: REVIEW PLEASE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: HI GUYS! HERE** **'S CHAPTER 8! THIS WILL HOPEFULLY ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS!**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Bella**

Edward and I looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"You two are crazy." Alice grinned, walking into the kitchen.

Sue was sitting at the table with Rosalie and they both looked up when we came in. Sue's eyes crinkled as she smiled.

"You've been up to something Bella, haven't you?" she asked. As if to answer her question, Jacobs voice rang trough the house from outside.

"I SWEAR TO GOD CULLEN, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" he screeched.

"Ugh, Jacob! Thanks for pissing him off Eddie, I hate the bastard." Rosalie grinned and walked out.

Edward laughed. "Don't call me Eddie, Rosie."

Sue shook her head. "Get rid of that racket Isabella, that Jacob kid is annoying me." Then she walked out too.

Alice looked up at me. "I'll leave you two alone. Edward, do you know where Jasper is?"

"He's on the South field with Emmett." Edward said, ruffling her hair as she walked out. She gave him the stink eye and smiled.

"So, I'm getting the feeling your family hates Jacob and you don't seem a fan either, so what's the deal swan?" Edward asked, leaning against the wall.

I turned to the sink so I wouldn't have to look at him. "How's Eden?" I asked.

I heard him snort behind me. "Don't use my child to change the subject."

"Can I see a picture of her?" I asked. Lord, I don't want talk about this.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind, his hands settling on my waist. I loved and hated the feeling.

"Tell me Bella." He whispered, his cool breath fanned over my ear. I shivered.

Then it all spilled out."When my Mum and Dad were still together, Billy adopted a son because Sue didn't want to have any more kids after Seth and Leah. That son was Jacob, he was my age so we got along really well, I spent everyday since I was 2 years old with him and Charlie and Billy loved our relationship. When my mother cheated on dad with Billy, he was devastated, the only thing that made him happy was seeing me with Jacob, when Jacob finally asked me out, it saved my dad's friendship with Billy and its the only reason that my parents are still civil with each other. I guess, I'm scared to end my relationship with Jake because its the only reason my family is still intact. I mean, I love Jacob but I'm not sure I'm in love with dad loves him, it makes him happy whenever he sees us together." I took a deep breath and turned to Edward.

"Bella, you can't possibly think your dad would hate you if you broke up with Jake, surely he just wants you to be happy." He said, holding my hands tightly.

I rolled my eyes. "You wouldn't understand. Edward, I think its best if you leave, now please."

He glared at me. "Christ Bella, what is it with you? You insist on making everything complicated!"

I wrenched my hands away from him. "GET OUT! Leave me alone Edward."

He scoffed. "Go to hell Swan."

 **Edward's POV:**

I took the back door to avoid Jacob Black. I was probably on his shit list now. Great, he's going to kick my ass. I made it back to the dorms without running into him and lit a cigarette, even though it was against the rules to smoke indoors. I had had a shit day. My first lesson was taught by a witch named who gave me detention for saying that she looked fat in her skirt. You would think she would appreciate the honesty. She asked me to stay behind so obviously I was late for Bella's detention. Seeing Jacob wrap himself around her filled me with an incredible rage and jealousy. Seeing her smile though, sharing something with her, God, the only time I had ever been happier was the day Eden was born. I hated to see her feeling like she was trapped. I had made up my mind, I'm going to save Bella Swan from herself and from Jacob Black. Because I'm in love with her. Damn it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had managed to survive the rest of the week without getting any more detentions but Ms. Cope was still giving me the stink eye every time she saw me. I was currently sitting with Emmett and Jasper in the canteen, looking at the pictures that Carmen texted me of Eden when the school's slut Jessica walked up to our table followed by her lackey, Lauren.

"Eddie!" she squealed, plopping herself in my lap. I grimaced and the boys laughed at me.

"Hi Jess." I said, easing her off my lap.

"So, I was thinking you might want to go out this Friday, we get Monday off from school so we could maybe go out to town, there's a new hotel opening in Seattle." She smiled and winked suggestively.

I looked to Emmett and Jasper for help but they were too busy laughing. Best brothers ever.

"Sorry Jess, um we're leaving for the weekend. To... Alaska.!" I said, smiling at the idea. Her face fell.

"What about the weekend after?" she asked. Her face brightening again. She was pretty but she was fake, just like the bitch Tanya. She wasn't as cruel though, just desperate.

"Sorry Jessica, my um... Girlfriend won't be happy about that." Oh my God, this was golden!

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Oh, well whatever then." then she walked away.

Emmett raised his eyebrows at me. "Going to Alaska?"

I shrugged. "We might as well go, we haven't seen Eden for a couple weeks."

Jasper and Emmett grinned. "We gotta go buy something for her! Bye!"

I laughed, they're crazy but they loved Eden so I was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella and I had been avoiding each other for the whole week. If we saw each other, we looked the other way. I saw her and Jacob kissing on Tuesday. Guess they made up, great! We were all packed and ready to leave straight after school on Friday and we'd come back Monday night since we had Monday off school. Charlie had said he wanted to see me on Friday morning so I was heading over to the house. I walked in without knocking because Sue said it offended her. Funny lady.

"Edward honey." Sue murmured. Wrapping her arms around me and kissing my cheek. I leaned into her, she smelled like my mum.

"Hi Sue."

She waved me into the kitchen. "Charlie should be here soon, he's just wrapping up a drill."

"Sure, I'll wait." I answered, accepting the piece of pie she gave me.

"So, you and Bella aren't really talking any more? You looked like best friends a week ago. What happened?" Sue asked. Her face was lined with worry.

"No offence Sue but your daughter is high maintenance." I muttered.

Sue burst into laughter. "Tell me something new Edward. You should try to understand that she has a hard time trusting people, her life has been hard you know? You shouldn't give up on her Edward, please."

I sighed. "Sure Sue, I promise I'll put up with your daughter." I smiled.

She gave me a mock glare. "So you boys are going to Alaska?"

I nodded.

"To see Eden I guess?"

I nodded again.

Sue smiled. "She's probably gorgeous, I would love to meet her one day."

"Is that a hint Sue?" I grinned

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Yes it is. Take 2 pies out of the fridge. I know you boys are driving so at least you'll have something nice to eat.

I laughed. "Thanks Sue."

"Edward son." Charlie smiled,walking into the kitchen.

I stood up. "Hello Charlie, you wanted to speak to me?"

He nodded. "Its about Bella."

I chuckled. Isn't it always.

 **AN: REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** **Well hey there! Happy new year my lovelies, I hope you** **'ll enjoy it. So, I've been reading over my previous stories and I've decided that I always seem to be in a rush to get my stories on paper, it's going to be different with this story. Prepare yourself guys, it's gonna be a slooowwww burn.**

 _He nodded. "Its about Bella."_

 _I chuckled. Isn't it always._

 _ **Chapter 9: going to Alaska**_

Charlie sat across from me with a small smile, he had been staring at me for the past 6 minutes and it was starting to freak me out. _Like honestly, please stop._

I shifted uncomfortably. "Uh... Charlie?"

He smiled wider. "Edward."

"Uh..."

I think Charlie finally felt sorry for me after about 20 minutes and he put me out of my misery.

"So Edward, you're friends with my Bella now right?"

I blanked, "Uh.. I guess."

Charlie grinned broadly. "You know she's dating Jacob black?"

 _No shit_. I thought dryly.

I nodded. "We've met."

Charlie leaned towards me consiprationally. "Isn't he great? He's so handsome."

My eyes widened. Whoa, Bella was not exaggerating when she said that Charlie loved Jacob. Great, now I have 0 chance of ever going out with Bella, Charlie would always compare me to Jacob. _ugh._

"Sure." I answered.

Charlie frowned and leaned back. "Jacob is a good guy but you know how Bella is, she's so stubborn. I don't know why she won't let Jacob be good to her. I'm afraid he's going to leave her."

What the hell? Why was Charlie saying this about Bella? Surely he would defend his daughter and not Jacob.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked. I wanted to see where this would go.

"I think that perhaps Jacob and Bella need some time apart and I heard you and the boys were going to Alaska for a few days..." he trailed off.

I laughed loudly. "Charlie do you want us to take the girls to Alaska with us?" _Say yes, say yes, say yes!_

He grinned. "I always knew you were clever."

 _WHOOOOOO!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose and I were in the minivan.

Rosalie sighed loudly. "Where the hell is Bella?"

Alice's eyes tightened and she stared off into the distance for a couple of seconds then she laughed loudly.

"She's freaking out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Bella's POV.**

I hate my life. What the hell was my dad thinking? Things had been very very awkward with Edward and I since that day in the kitchen. I had been a bitch I knew that but he didn't understand, of course he didn't. His life was perfect. A few days away from Jacob sounded amazing though and I would finally get to meet Eden. Hopefully she would be as good looking as her father. _Nice one Bella, even when you're mad at him you're still a horndog._

"Shut up Rudy." I muttered to my subconcious. Yeah, I might have some problems.

Half an hour later, I had showered, shaved my legs and straightened my hair. I don't know what the hell I was preparing for but Rudy had been saying _prepping for Eddie are we?_ It was honestly starting to piss me off. I stopped in front of the bright yellow mini van with a smirk. What the hell do you call this? It looked like a moving lemon. The door opened.

"Belly bean, how are you?" Emmett's cheeky grin greeted me.

I smiled for the first time that day. "The circus already got tired of you smelly emmy?

He laughed, "Nice one, come in."

I don't know what I expected but it certainly wasn't this. The lemon was a lot bigger on the inside and I found that I could easily stand up in it. The seats had been put in a semi circle shape that formed a warm looking cotton linen couch so that we could all see each other. A table ran along the back and it held a microwave,was full to the brim with snacks, and I think I spied one of Sue's pies in there. _Hell yes._ There was a small TV in the corner and a pile of warm blankets thrown over the side but the best part of it all was seeing Edward, smiling at me from the driver's seat. God, he has such nice teeth.

"This was our parents chick wagon back in the day. Charlie, our dad and Billy" Jasper said.

I chuckled. "Its uh... Special."

Everyone laughed.

"So Eddie, how long till we get to Alaska?" Rosalie asked, stretching out along the couch and covering herself with a blanket. She rested her feet in Emmett's lap and he honestly looked like he was about to pass out.

Edward started up the van. "How many times do I have to tell you that my is Edward. Not Eddie, not Ed or E or any other stupid nickname."

Rosalie smiled sleepily. "Answer the question Edward."

Edward sighed. "Should take about 11 hours, we'll get there at 3 am in the morning. I'll drive for a couple of hours and then I'll trade with you so I can get some sleep, you can trade with Emmett after so you won't have to drive through the night and then Jasper will take over."

Rosalie's eyes fluttered close. "Sounds cool Ed."

Edward laughed. "Your sister is a piece of work."

Alice smiled and snuggled into Jasper, they were quickly falling asleep too. Soon, everyone was knocked out and Edward and I were the only ones awake. I left the couch and went to sit next to him the the front passenger seat.

"So..." I murmured.

Edward grinned at me. "Hi Bella. Did you have something you wanted to say?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a dick."

"That doesn't sound like an apology." he hummed in a sing- song voice.

"I hate you." I spluttered, laughing.

Edward shrugged.

"Sorry I was such a bitch." I said after a while.

His answering smile was brilliant. "I shouldn't have pried, it was none of my business."

I shrugged. "Truce?"

He nodded. "Truce."

 **AN: Well hey there, Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: thanks for the reviews, please continue :) enjoy chapter 10!**

 **Chapter 10:beautiful Eden.**

 _I shrugged._ _"Truce?"_

 _He nodded. "Truce."_

 _Bella's POV:_

I woke up wrapped in hard, warm arms and a cinnamon scent. My mind flashed to memories of yesterday. After I had apologised to Edward, we had stayed up for ages, singing along to the radio and polishing off one of Sue's pies by ourselves.

I found out that he was funny, smart and possibly the most family oriented man I had ever come across. He loved his daughter with a passion that was invisible to most people but it was the sweetest thing I had ever come across. I opened my eyes when I felt his arm loosen around me and stared up into those vibrant green eyes.

"Well hey there." he smiled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I snorted and pushed away from him. "God, you're such a dork."

"You're just realizing that?" Emmett's voice called from the driver's seat. I looked around to find everyone awake and eating breakfast. It was still dark outside though.

"What's the time?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at them.

"2:30 am." Jasper answered.

I grinned slowly. "You guys are eating breakfast at 2:30 am?"

"Hey! Don't get judgemental Missy, Coco pops are suitable for any time." Alice laughed.

"Pour me a bowl Bella?" Edward asked, he looked cute with his hair all messy.

"Pour yourself a bowl." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey guys, we're here." Emmett said, I could hear the happiness in his voice and I was suddenly nervous. Oh my God what if Eden hates me? And his half sister could absolutely detest me. They probably think I'm an intrusion or trying to take Tanya's place or a gold digger or. ..

I felt arms wrap around my waste and Edward's voice at my ear.

"They're gonna love you Bella, you'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't think I had ever been so nervous in my entire life. I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail and straightened my rumpled clothes in an effort to look halfway presentable. Being so concerned with my state of dress, I hadn't bothered to look around me as I walked out of the van but the minute I did, I was stunned. God it was beautiful here. The sun was just rising and it glistened off the fresh snow that was piled on either side of the driveway. The house itself was snow white with dark brown linings and cream curtains in all the window, the door was heavy oak with a golden knocker. It was gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked, coming to stand beside me.

I nodded, unable to do anything else.

"My mother left it to me. I gave it to my sister Carmen and her husband. for a while so she could raise Eden here. I'm afraid Eleazer is on a business trip so you won't be meeting him this time." Edward apologised.

I sighed in relief. "It's probably better if I met time one at a time so I don't have a panic attack in front of your family.

Edward laughed. "Stop worrying, come on, I can tell Carmen will love you already."

Edward was right. I knew I was going to get along with Carmen the second we met. When we had all gotten into the house., she had completely ignored the boys and turned to me and said

"So you're the girl who's been taming my Eddie, well aren't you just gorgeous."

I had blushed 50 shades of red of course but she hugged me and welcomed me into the family. You could definitely see the family resemblance between the boys and Carmen. While she didn't have the emerald green or ice blue eyes that seem to run in the Cullen family, she had inherited Edward's crazy copper coloured hair, Emmett's dimples and Jasper's laid back personality. She was so nice and I could see exactly why Edward trusted her with his daughter.

Eden was asleep which gave us sometime to freshen up. Carmen then broke the news that I would be staying in Edward's old room... WITH Edward. After I proceeded to have a short panic attack, which resulted in everyone laughing at me,Edward led me to his old bedroom.

I expected something that screamed pubescent teenage boy but it was actually quite normal. The walls were a calming cream colour and were stacked with shelves full of music, the carpet was well worn and the bedsheets were a beautiful blend of cream and brown that looked really inviting. I gave a great big yawn and stroked the sheets longingly. Edward must have noticed my obvious tiredness.

"You should get a couple hours of sleep Bella, I'm just gonna go have a shower okay? Make yourself comfortable." He seemed kinda shy about having me in here and he kept stumbling into the furniture.

Awwww, he was cute when he was all nervous. After Edward disappeared into the bathroom, I stripped down to my shorts and vest and crawled under the covers, aaah , I love me some fresh sheets.

 _You love you some fresh Edward sheets more like._

"Shut up Rudy."

I most have woken up when Edward came out of the bathroom. He didn't notice that I was awake so I peeked at him from under the was shirtless. SHIRTLESS! I spied ink crawling over his shoulders and around his neck. I don't normally go for tattooed guys but wow.

"You have a tattoo?" I asked before I could stop myself. Wow, a little slow today old girl. You're supposed to be asleep remember?

"I was wondering when you would stop pretending." Edward smiled. "Wanna see?"

I nodded eagerly. _Tone it down horndog_ Rudy's voice muttered from the back of my head.Gawd its too early for her.

Edward turned around and I swear I died. He had a picture of a beautiful garden tattooed across the upper half of his back. The leaves from the trees were scattered across his neck and vines crawled over his shoulders. The most beautiful part was the fruitful tree with a snake wrapped around the trunk. I could almost see the light bulb that went off in my head.

I gasped. "It's the garden of Eden!"

"Most people don't get it at first." he smiled.

"Oh Edward, its beautiful, Can I... Do you mind.."

"You can touch it Bella." Edward laughed.

I splayed my fingers out across his back and traced out the birds and the trees. In the far corner, on his shoulder, almost hidden under a cluster of vines were the words _Genesis 2:15, The lord God took the man and put him in the garden of Eden to cultivate and keep it._

"Why did you choose that quote?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. Again.

He bowed his head and my fingers crawled up his neck and brushed the hair there away.

"It was my mother's favourite bible verse and she loved the garden of Eden story so much that she tried to recreate it in our garden at home. It just made sense to name her Eden when Tanya gave birth. Think about it. The lord took me and gave me a beautiful girl to cultivate me and keep me. If Eden hadn't been born I would probably still be that idiot who went clubbing every night and drank so much alcohol that I would probably be dead by now. She kept me alright and she definitely prepared me for a better life."

I let my arms wrap around his shoulders. "You're a special man Edward."

 **AN: hey, this took me ages of planning so please review and leave me some love, or constructive criticism, whatever.**


End file.
